


honey baby

by kimannhart



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannhart/pseuds/kimannhart
Summary: Small snapshots into Tony's pregnancy with Sam and Bucky's kids.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/Sam Wilson, Tony Stark/Sam Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 268
Collections: Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	honey baby

Tony lets out a gasp when he feels the harsh kick of one of his pups. He rubs a hand soothingly on his swollen stomach, trying his best to ease the energetic pups. (Tony’s been pregnant with twins for about five months now, and his pups have just started to kick.) He rests one of his hands on his stomach. 

“Hi, babies,” he says softly. “It’s your mama.” 

The hand that Tony’s rested on his stomach is soon covered by a metal hand. A small moan escapes the omega’s mouth when he feels a set of hands slowly start to massage his shoulders. 

A hearty chuckle is heard from behind him. 

“That feel good sweetheart?” Sam asks as he continues to massage Tony. 

Tony closes his eyes in content, loving the feeling of being pampered by one of his alphas. 

“Do you like that babydoll?” Bucky, his other alpha, questions. “Do ya like us taking care of ya?”

Tony nods his head, leaning back into Sam’s touch. “Mhm, my alphas are so good to me.”

Bucky presses a soft kiss to Tony’s temple and then two more to his stomach. “Love seeing you like this,” he admits as he rubs Tony’s stomach, “seeing you filled with our pups.”

Tony manages to snort at Bucky’s comment. “Does it do things to you, alpha?” he teases.

Bucky lets out a small growl. 

“You know it does things to  _ both  _ of us, Tones,” Sam replies, “Don’t tease us like that.”

A witty reply is on the tip of Tony’s tongue, but it immediately vanishes when he feels Sam peppering kisses on his neck. “Take me to bed, my loves.”

A hint of lust glistens in both of the alphas’ eyes. 

“Gladly,” Bucky says as he scoops Tony into his arms with Sam trailing behind them. 

* * *

“I thought you hated gender reveal parties?” Rhodey questions his best friend as he takes a sip of his beer.

“Oh, I do.”

Rhodey raises a brow at the response. “Then why are you, Bucky, and Sam having one then?”

Tony looks over to his alphas who are grinning like mad as they excitedly talk with Steve about how Tony is pregnant with a boy and girl. He shrugs as he rubs his swollen belly. “I knew it would make them happy. So, I figured that I could set aside my hatred for gender reveal parties for a day.”

A snicker escapes Rhodey’s mouth. “You are so in love with them.”

“Yeah, I am,” Tony smiles. He turns towards Rhodey and leans into his side, “But not as much as I love you, Honey Bear!” 

* * *

“Remind me again why I thought this was a good idea?” Tony questions as he makes a disgusted face when he feels Sam place another wet strip of plaster on his now seven month belly. 

“Because it’s a nice keepsake of you carrying the twins,” Bucky answers like it’s a fact. The soldier boops Tony on the nose when he sees him scrunch it in discomfort. 

“And it gives Bucky and I some nice time to bond with the babies,” Sam adds on. He pulls up another strip from the bowl and motions to the omega’s breasts, “Now, are we going to do your breasts as well?”

Tony’s eyes widen and shouts out a refusal while Bucky nods his head with affirmation. 

Tony narrows his eyes and turns to look at Bucky, “We are absolutely not casting my boobs!” He pushes Bucky’s hands away. “Nope! Not happening!” 

The two alphas pout slightly, but respect Tony’s wishes and focus back on his belly instead.

* * *

“Have the three of you thought of any names yet?” Steve asks quietly, being mindful of the sleeping omega.

“We have, but nothing definite yet,” Bucky replies as he searches for a specific puzzle piece so he could finish one corner of his puzzle. 

“No, we are not naming the boy Steven,” Sam tosses out as he runs his fingers gently through Tony’s curls. 

“I think that Steven is a fine name.”

Bucky snorts, “You would, punk.” He finds the piece he was looking for and connects it. “And no, we’re not naming our girl Stephanie either.”

“You guys suck.”

“Shut up, you guys are too loud,” Tony mumbles out as he readjusts himself closer to Sam. 

The three men mutter out quiet apologies before continuing their conversation. 

* * *

Tony mutters out a complaint as he tries to redo his stitch on one of the baby booties he was trying to knit. 

“You okay there babydoll?” Bucky questions as he steps into his, Sam, and Tony’s bedroom with a tray full of food. 

Tony huffs and tosses his needles and ball of yarn to the side. “No, bed rest sucks.” 

“No,” Sam argues, “he’s just mad because he can’t get the booties to have the Iron Man helmet stitched correctly.” Sam kisses the frown off of Tony’s face. “Light up, love, Bucky brought food for us.”

An amused smile paints Bucky’s face. He sets the tray carefully down on the bed before giving Sam, Tony, and Tony’s belly kisses. “How about instead of knitting after eating, Sam and I show you just how much we love you? How does that sound Tony?”

Tony considers the idea for a moment before shaking his head. “Nope, as much as I love the two of you eating me out and fucking me after, I want to get these booties right before the babies come.”

* * *

“She’s so beautiful, Sam,” Bucky comments as he rocks their daughter. He turns to the exhausted looking Tony, “You did so good, Tony.” He presses a kiss to Tony’s sweaty forehead.

Sam smiles as he holds their son. “Yeah,” he agrees. “Thank you for doing the hard work.” 

The two alphas carefully place the newborn pups into Tony’s arms. 

Tears spring into Tony’s eyes. “Hi babies, I’m your mama.” Tony presses their face into his neck slightly to scent them before pulling away to look at his alphas and then back to the pups. “I love you all so much.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you were curious, I didn't pick out any names for the pups. 
> 
> However, the girl is biologically Sam's and the boy is biologically Bucky's. The pups are half-siblings which is caused by superfecundation, which can occur in real life but rarely. 
> 
> Check me out on tumblr @kimannhart!


End file.
